Oasis
(portão) (Oasis) (The Grove) (câmara submersa) (caverna úmida) (cavernas) |cell name =Oasis01 (portão) OasisCell01 (Oasis) OasisHarold01 (The Grove) OasisCave01 (câmara submersa) OasisCave02 (caverna úmida) OasisCave03 (cavernas) }} Oasis é um assentamento em Capital Wasteland dominado por árvores e plantas verdes. Fica noroeste de Clifftop shacks e nordeste da Torre de Transmissão LP8. Pássaros podem ser ouvidos cantando depois de passar o portão, sugerindo que vida animal começou a florescer aqui. O lugar só pode ser acessado pelo noroeste. Visão-Geral Oásis era originalmente uma mina, mas depois da Grande Guerra se tornou apenas outra parte dos ermos. Até que Harold e Bob, um produto único do Forced Evolutionary Virus (ou FEV) chegou. Harold possuía uma árvore alojada em sua cabeça, a qual ele gosta de chamar de Bob e algumas vezes "Herbert", porque, como ele diz, "Bob odeia". A árvore humana eventualmente foi dominada pelas necessidades de Bob e acabou se enraizando no chão enquanto Harold viajava pela região de Capital Wasteland em algum momento depois de 2241. Ali, eles foram descobertos por várias pessoas que começaram a venerar Harold como uma divindade, apesar de seus protestos. Essas pessoas se tornaram um culto chamado Treeminders. Esse grupo dogmático, em segredo, começou a criar uma religião. Bob começou a florescer (algo que Harold acha embaraçoso), e muitas plantas começaram a crescer na área, que se tornou verde em vida, um contraste dramático ao resto da região. Quando o personagem do jogador chega, ele ou ela é instado a falar com Harold. Após um "ritual de limpeza" realizado pelos Treeminders, o jogador se encontra com Harold. Após aprender sua história, o jogador tem a escolha de matá-lo, aumentar sua fertilidade, ou diminuí-la. Essa é o ponto principal da história/missão de Oásis, cada escolha tem suas próprias repercussões dentre os Treeminders e podem afetar o Karma do jogador. Layout O Oásis é situado praticamente no centro superior do mapa. É cercada por penhascos, e pode ser entrado apenas pelo portão principal, ela é pequena e difícil de se encontrar. O Bosque O Bosque é uma parte pequena do Oásis cercada por penhascos e árvores de todos os lados. Essa área pode ser acessada só depois do Lone Wanderer realizar o ritual. É dividido por um portão de madeira. No centro, a árvore falante, Harold e Herbert/Bob, pode ser encontrado. Ao sudoeste, uma pequena poça radioativa pequena repousa. Se o Lone Wanderer mergulhar na poça, ele encontrará uma porta de nível fácil que leva a uma caverna. As Cavernas A caverna úmida é ligada ao Bosque e as camâras inundadas. É acessada por uma fechadura fácil na lagoa radioativa no Bosque. Dentro há um pequeno lago radioativo (5 RAD/sec) e é habitada por alguns Mirelurks. Bastante sucata pode ser encontrada flutuando no lago, assim como vários esqueletos. Habitantes Loot Notável Caverna úmida Oasis_damp_cave_map.png|Mapa da caverna úmida Oasis_sunken_chambers_map.png|Mapa das camâras inundadas Oasis_caverns_map.png|Mapa das cavernas * Na terra, seguindo pela parte direita da caverna há uma Nuka-Cola Quantum. Camâras inundadas Quando o jogador entra aqui e virando a esquerda até uma pequena sala ele encontrará: * Jornal Interno de Medicina de D.C. próximo a um buraco laranja brilhante na parede (dentro de uma caixa de madeira com uma luva de baseball). * 1 livro do pré-Guerra, no tronco próximo à mesa. * 1 Stealth Boy, na mesa entre os químicos. * No fundo da lagoa norte, 1 Mini nuke. * Past the northern pond, at an intersection marked by green glowing fungi, a Stealth Boy. Missões relacionadas * Oasis Notas * Three Dog irá mencioar um local repleto de árvores em Capital Wasteland em uma de suas notícias. ** Se o jogador completar a missão de Oásis queimando Harold, Three Dog irá culpar o jogador por iniciar um incêndio florestal onde não era possível. * A localização do Oásis pode ser adquirida pelo vagabundo na Capela do Tabernáculo Dickerson, pelso mercantes de Oásis ou por raiders aleatórios do 'Tipo A'. * Diferente da maioria dos assentamentos onde residentes provocados irão parar de fugir após o jogador guardar sua arma, os residentes de Oásis irão ficar hostis permanentemente após atacados 1 vez. * Todos os residentes humanos em Oásis possuem nomes horticulturais. Aparições Oásis aparece apenas em Fallout 3. Bugs É possível que algumas opções de diálogo despareçam após completar a missão de Oásis, tornando impossível pegar sua recompensa. Não há razão para issos pode estar relacionado a certas escolhas de diálogo feitos antes do encerramento da missão. Galeria OasisFullFront.png FO3 Harold.jpg|Harold Oasis - Ritual Effect.jpg SunkenChambersPond.jpg SunkenChambersSmallRoom.jpg Harold2.jpg Sunken chambers mini nuke.jpg SunkenChambersPond.jpg SunkenChambersSmallRoom.jpg de:Oasis en:Oasis es:Oasis fr:Oasis it:Oasi hu:Az Oázis pl:Oaza ru:Оазис (локация) uk:Оазис zh:Oasis Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3 Categoria:Oásis